Glee joins Facebook
by hannah-loves-klaine
Summary: The warblers and the new directions join Facebook with some Santana comebacks
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt Hummel** is friends with **Blaine Anderson**, **Jeff sterling**, **nick Duval** and **10 other people.**

( **kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson** and **4 others** like this)

**Noah 'Puck' puckerman**: looks like someones having fun at dalton ;)

**Kurt Hummel**: SHUT IT PUCKERMAN!

**Mercedes jones**: missing you kurt :'(

**kurt Hummel**: miss you too cedes :(

**Santana Lopez**: your little hobbit boyfriend and all his prep boys better be looking after you Hummel.

**Kurt Hummel**: he's not my boyfriend Santana! But thanks for caring. Appreciate it.

**Blaine Anderson**: I'm NOT a hobbit!

**Santana Lopez**: aww sure you are. Looks like someone's getting a little short tempered :)

( **Noah 'puck' puckerman**, **Jeff sterling** and **8 others** like this)

**David Thompson**: LOL

**Wes Montgomery**: Blaine I thought kurt was your boyfriend after all you were just leaving for a date ;)

( **Santana Lopez**, **Jeff sterling**, **nick Duval** and **10 others** like this)

**Jeff sterling**: ooooo BURN!

**David Thompson**: double burn

**Blaine Anderson**: wes I will steal your Gavel!

**Wes Montgomery**: oh no

**Santana Lopez**: hello prep boys

**Quinn fabray**: well hello there boys ;)

( **David Thompson**, **wes Montgomery** and **2 others** like this)

**David Thompson**: hey ladies :D

**Kurt Hummel**: Santana, Quinn, leave the warblers alone!

**Santana Lopez**: sorry lady lips

**Finn Hudson**: Santana dont be so rude! Your just jealous coz kurt has someone to talk about all the time.

( **Santana Lopez**, **Noah 'puck' puckerman** and **10 others** like this)

Kurt Hummel: BLUSHING!

**Wes Montgomery**: don't worry kurt, Blaine talks about you all the time eswell

**Jeff sterling**: it's true, he so likes you :)

**Blaine Anderson**: wes, Jeff you are so dead when I get back from...

**Jeff sterling**: from your date with kurt :D

( **David Thompson**, **Santana Lopez**, **Finn Hudson** and **5 others** like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: **Jeff sterling** is a dead man!

**Jeff sterling**: yay I got a shout out :)

**Blaine Anderson**: hear that knocking on your door Jeff that's me coming to kill you!

**Jeff sterling**: help!

**Brittney. S. pierce**: wow to much violence my little gelled dolphin :)

**Blaine Anderson**: what's a gelled dolphin?

**Santana Lopez**: the question you should be asking is what to wear on your next date with kurt

( **Jeff sterling**, **Noah 'puck' puckerman** and **3 others** like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: we haven't even been on a date

**Noah 'puck' puckerman**: YET

**Next chapter coming soon... Involves Blaine getting fraped**


	2. Chapter 2

**Private message:**

**Jeff sterling**: we need to get kurt and Blaine together got any ideas how?

**Nick Duval**: we can frape him!

**Jeff sterling**: great idea :)

**Blaine Anderson**: I love **kurt Hummel** so much. He is gorgeous and banging. I just love him so much it makes me cry.

**Kurt Hummel**: ...

**Blaine Anderson**: well it's true my little kurtsy wurtsy! Also nick and Jeff are he best friends ever, they're so hot!

**Kurt Hummel**: ohhh I get it, frape

**Blaine Anderson**: whhaat... Pffhh no frape is going on here. I love you kurt (and Jeff).

**Blaine Anderson**: I especially love nick ;)

**Blaine Anderson**: NICK! Shut up your ruining our plan!

**Blaine Anderson**: oh well done, now you've ruined it by saying my name! Idiot.

**Kurt Hummel**: yep coz I totally had no idea it was frape. *sarcasm*

**Wes Montgomery**: really guys frape was your great plan?

**Jeff sterling**: I didn't see you come up with any ideas!

**Tina Cohen-Chang - kurt Hummel**: hey lover boy, where are you, at blaines ? ;)

**Kurt Hummel - Tina Cohen-Chang**: shut up you Asian or I will frape you!

**Tina Cohen-Chang - kurt Hummel**: are you threatening me porcelain?

**Kurt Hummel - Tina Cohen-Chang**: yes

**Asian girl**: oooo I'm Asian and I like to look at the sun with my Asian boyfriend.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** has logged off

**Blaine Anderson**: sorry about the frape kurt.

( **nick Duval**, **Jeff sterling** and **1 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: it's ok, I knew It wasn't you :) it was Jeff and nick

**Jeff sterling**: WHAT! You can't accuse us of fraping when we didn't frape anyone *innocent*

**Nick Duval**: I don't remember fraping anyone, do you Jeff?

**Jeff sterling**: noooo

**kurt Hummel**: really it fine

**Blaine Anderson**: I'll make it up to you ;)

( **kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Nick Duval**: Blaine you dirty boy

** Private message:**

**Nick Duval**: damn it Jeff, he changed his password again

**Jeff sterling**: well done nick, I would never have guessed that

**Nick Duval** is trying to work out blaines password, wish me luck.

( **Jeff sterling**, **wes Montgomery** and **18 others** like this)

15 minuets later

**Blaine Anderson**: that was easy. Hmmm what an interesting password, Hummel would be happy ;)

( **wes Montgomery**, **David Thompson** and **9 others** like this )

**Blaine Anderson**: now let's have some fun with this :)

**Blaine ' is in love with kurt Hummel ' Anderson**: who changed my name and profile picture to me and kurt together?

**Kurt Hummel**: awkward turtle

**Blaine Anderson**: nick and Jeff fraped me again!

**Nick Duval**: you are going to love his password... I love **kurt hummel**

**Blaine Anderson**: LIES!

**Jeff sterling**: wes fraped you eswell!

**David Thompson**: am I the only one who's noticed that Blaine still hasn't changed his profile picture. LOL!

**Blaine Anderson**: ok, it's true I love **kurt Hummel**

**Kurt Hummel**: ;)

**Blaine Anderson - kurt Hummel**: wanna go and get some coffee, hopefully as more than friends :)

( **kurt Hummel**,** wes Montgomery**, **David Thompson** and **20 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel - Blaine Anderson**: best friends

**Blaine Anderson - kurt Hummel**: more than best friends ;)

**Kurt Hummel - Blaine Anderson**: sure ;)


End file.
